This invention relates to shipping and storage bins and containers, and more particularly to a collapsible shipping and storage bin which can be used in the transportation and storage of agricultural products.
Storage containers transported on standard truck trailers are used to move agricultural products from one processing location to another. The use of single-piece storage containers typically prevents the maximum use of storage space use of storage. When the storage containers are transported empty, there is a loss of profit for the trucking industry. Additionally, typical transport of full or empty containers requires the use of relatively expensive bracket assembly for securement of the containers by a winch/cable assembly. Furthermore, over time the storage containers become damaged from normal wear and tear. Once damaged, the entire container is replaced.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a storage container or bin which is collapsible to increase storage space when transporting empty containers and which will permit for replacement of a section of the container that is damaged as opposed to the replacement of the entire container.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
The present invention a storage container or bin (xe2x80x9cbinxe2x80x9d) which generally includes a base, four sidewalls and four corner posts. The bin can be generally square shaped, with each sidewall being the same and each corner post the same. Each sidewall can be provided with a first side flange, a second side flange and a bottom flange. At least the lower inner area of each sidewall can be curved to help prevent or reduce damage to the contents stored within the bin (e.g. fruit, vegetables, etc.). One or more of the sidewalls can also be provided with one or more bushel markers.
A plurality of cutouts can be provided at the top area of each sidewall to define a gripping area and allow the bin to be moved by a conventional claw lifting apparatus. A ticket/card/label holder can also be provided along an outer surface of the sidewall(s) for holding identification or content information. Preferably, the holder can be positioned along a lower half of the sidewall and recessed to help prevent the card/label/ticket from being damaged by the claw lifting apparatus.
The base member is preferably provided with four groves extending along its perimeter edges. Each groove receives an associated bottom flange of a sidewall when assembling the bin. The bottom flange of the sidewall is slid into the base groove from either end of the groove. The configuration of the bottom flange preferably corresponds to the configuration of the base groove, such that, the sidewall cannot be pulled out of secured attachment to the base.
One or more feet can be secured to the bottom surface of the base. The locations of the feet along the bottom surface of the base are preferably chosen to permit forklift prongs or a similar device to lift the bin from any side. One or more of perimeter located feet can also be offset for aiding in stacking of the bins.
The corner posts provide further securement and retainment of the sidewalls in their vertical positions with respect to the base. Each corner post is provided with a first groove and a second groove. Each first groove receives a second flange of one of the sidewalls and each second groove receives a first flange of another one of the sidewalls. To secure each of the corner posts to two of the sidewalls, the sidewalls are preferably secured to base as described above, and the corner post grooves are aligned with corresponding sidewall flanges. The corner post is then slid down until the bottom surface of corner post preferably abuts the top surface of the base.
To further retain the corner posts in their vertical position and/or to secure the corner posts directly to the base, an attachment assembly can be provided. In one embodiment, the attachment assembly can include a threaded sleeve or insert (xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d), preferably constructed from metal, which is disposed within a bottom aperture of the corner posts, an aperture disposed within the base, and a threaded bolt/screw. The insert or sleeve can be precast into the bottom aperture of the corner posts. In this embodiment, when the corner posts are properly positioned, the bottom aperture and the base aperture are aligned with each other. The bolt is inserted within the apertures and tightened by the mating of the threads on the bolt with the threads of the sleeve. In an alternative attachment assembly, a self-tapping bolt can be provided. The diameter of self-tapping bolt is chosen such that it is tightly received and retained within the apertures.
A top portion of the corner posts can preferably recessed to correspond to the offset portion of one of the base feet for stacking purposes. This configuration helps to eliminate any significant horizontal movement and/or shifting of the stacked bins during transit.
One or more, and preferably all, of the corner posts can be provided with a notch for receipt or disposal of a cable from a winch assembly disposed on a truck when transporting full or empty bins. The notch eliminates the need for expensive brackets currently used in transporting shipping containers. An aperture can also be provided at the top of the corner post(s) for receipt of a portion of a hook member, such as but not limited to a S hook. The hook also receives the winch assembly cable.
Additionally, a plurality of collapsed sidewalls and corner posts can be stored with an assembled bin, to reduce the space required for transporting back a plurality of empty bins, as compared to prior art containers. Preferably, the bin can be constructed from plastic. In the event that a portion (e.g. sidewall, base or corner post) of the bin becomes damaged, that portion is simply replaced. Thus, the entire bin or container does not have to be replaced.
The capacity to disassemble a storage container and make the maximum use of profitable space is one benefit of modular storage container. The added ability to replace deteriorated sections of the containers allows the partial repair instead of total replacement of the containers allows for further profits.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shipping container that is collapsible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shipping container that is collapsible that permits replacement of a damaged portion without having to discard the remaining useful portions of the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shipping container that is collapsible such that less space is required in shipping empty bins.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the present invention and together with the general description, serve to explain principles of the present invention.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.